Lavender Vance
Lavender Vance is a character in Skies of Fruition. She is the oldest of a set of Triplets and the oldest of four children. Her sisters are named Rose and Violet, her brothers name is Neil. Lavender is the typical popular teenage girl. She's flirty, sassy and hates to get dirty. Though she loves Pokemon, especially cute ones and now that she's 17 she was given her parents blessing to travel to the improved Orre Region to become a Pokemon Trainer. Personality: Lavender is what most people would call, the typical popular teenage girl. She is spoiled, never having had to ask for anything and she hates to get dirty. She can be rude to girls she sees as a threat as well as to people that upset her or anger her, and extremely flirty to cute guys. Though Lavender is very kind to those she sees as her friends. She is a cheerleader and athletic so she has plenty of pep and joy as well as the sassy I'm better than you attitude. In fact she is mostly happy unless she sees or reads something sad, or gets hurt. Her favorite colors are a dark purplish pink, and the colors grey and black. She holds a strong love for Pokemon, but prefers the cuter looking Pokemon like Oddish, Togepi, etc. to other Pokemon, but she will train any, she just hopes to get all the cute Pokemon she can. History: Lavender was born and raised in Celadon City in the Kanto Region. She was the oldest of a set of triplets, Rose, and Violet and had one little brother, Neil. Growing up Lavender and her sisters where cared for deeply and loved, also extremely popular though Lavender was the leader of the group. Though unlike her sisters Lavender showed a great love for Pokemon, but in a way she was glad for it, to have one thing she was interested in that she only had to share with her brother. It was a bonding experience for her and Neil, though she was still sassy to him. Once Lavender hit high school at age fourteen she forgot all about her love for Pokemon, she quickly became one of the most popular and sought after girls along with her two sisters. Lavender was on the homecoming court, and dated several popular guys as well as becoming a cheerleader. It wasn't until she was 16 that she remembered how much she loved Pokemon when her class took a field trip to the Celadon City gym. There she got to wittness a battle between Erika the gym leader and a trainer that had stopped in town. Paying rapt attention Lavender watched the battle in fascination and watched as the challenger won the Rainbow Badge. After that day, Lavender would often go to the gym after school if she didn't have practice, a date to go on, or a party to go to. She was still after-all, a popular girl. Finally a year later after she turned 17, her parents gave their blessing for her to travel to the improved Orre Region to challenge the new Pokemon League there. Thrilled to go, Lavender set ff immedietly taking the S.S. Anne which had a new route heading in that area to try her luck as a Pokemon Trainer. Pokemon: Drowzee-Lv: 10 Moves: Confusion, Disable, Signal Beam Category:Character